vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kotori Itsuka
|-|Civilian form = |-|Spirit = Summary Kotori Itsuka (五河 琴里, Itsuka Kotori?) is one of the main female characters of the Date A Live series. She is Shido's foster sister and secretly works as the commander of the airship belongs to Ratatoskr, Fraxinus. Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-A | At least Low 7-C when sealed Name: Kotori Itsuka, Code Name: Efreet Origin: Date A Live Gender: Female Age: 14 Classification: Spirit, Formerly Human, Commander of Ratatoskr, Captain of the Fraxinus Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Subjective Reality (Spirits are able to create things from their imagination with their reiryoku, even desired situations), Regeneration (Wounds of Spirits naturally heal) Fire Manipulation, Axe and Cannon proficiency, Flight, Spatial Manipulation (Can summon spatial explosions known as "spacequakes"), Regeneration (Low-Mid), Limited Power Nullification (Astral Dress nullifies damage), Resistance to Fire Manipulation, Fate Manipulation Mind Manipulation and Life Manipulation (Full form spirits are unaffected by Miku's mind control, Kurumi's shadow and Nia's future describing) Attack Potency: Large Mountain level (Easily overpowered Origami equipped with White Licorice; casually destroyed several Kurumi clones that earlier overwhelmed sealed Tohka, Mana and Origami, A blast from her Megiddo was said to be akin to a massive volcanic eruption, the same blast blew off Kurumi's left arm and destroyed a quarter of her Zafkiel) | At least Small Town level 'when sealed (Comparable to other sealed spirits, destroyed a massive satelites which has been equipped with a strong barrier which repeled a blast from fraxinus) 'Speed: At least Relativistic+ (Blocked attacks from Kurumi who accelerated herself with Aleph) | Relativistic+ when sealed (Comparable to sealed Tohka) Lifting Strength: Class M (Comparable if not stronger than Origami) Striking Strength: Possibly Large Mountain Class | At least Small Town Class Durability: Possibly Large Mountain level (Her own power doesn't seem to affect her. She is also unfazed by White Licorice's barrage attack, regeneration makes her difficult to kill) | At least Small Town level (All spirits can take blow from Wizards and Banderstaches) Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, Dozen of Kilometers with Fire Manipulation Standard Equipment: |-|Spirit Form= * Angel: Camael (灼爛殲鬼 (カマエル) Shakuran Sen'oni, lit., "Burning Annihilating Demon") *'Weapon:' Halberd *'Astral Dress: '''Elohim Gibor (神威霊装・五番 (エロヒム・ギボール) , ''Shin'i Reisou: Goban , "Spirit Dress of God's Authority, Number 5") *'Cannon Mode: Megiddo 砲（メギド）' Kotori's powers are mainly based on fire, she can perfectly manipulate it, her angel Camael is an angel that increase her fire ability and use it in Hand to Hand fights. *'Fire Manipulation:' Kotori can use her fire for both offensive and defensive purposes. For offensive purposes, she can direct the flow of flames into the direction she wants. She can also fire powerful energy beams from her Megiddo, which is powered by her own fire. For defensive purpose, she can create extremely hot walls of flames that burn any incoming projectile. *'Regeneration/Low-level Resurrection:' It is an ability that protects the user from certain death as long as the user has enough "mana." It also reverses all physical damage done on the person as if it never happened but only covers the recipient's body. *'Spacequakes:' These occur when Spirits from the alternate dimension occasionally appear in the human world, bending the wall between dimensions and resulting in large-scale explosions. Kotori first used this to neutralize Kurumi's own spacequake. Intelligence: High, as she is the commander of Ratatoskr and fairly good tactician Weaknesses: She can only fight for a short time or she will go berserk. Her regeneration only works if her body finds the injury serious, meaning that she cannot heal an injury that can heal naturally. Key: Spirit Form | Sealed Form In-universe stats * Risk Factors: AA * Spacequake: B * Spirit's Astral Dress: A * Angel: AA * Strength: 160 * Consistency: 100 * Spiritual Power: 215 * Agility: 130 * Intelligence: 178 Others Notable Victories: Katerea Leviathan (High School DxD) Katerea's profile (Speed was equalizd and both were High 7-A) Notable Losses: Kurumi Tokisaki (Date A Live) Kurumi Tokisaki's Profile (Kotori in her Spirit Form was pit against White Queen Kurumi) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Date A Live Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Axe Users Category:Gun Users Category:Flight Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Space Users Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Spirits Category:Captains Category:Leaders Category:Tsundere Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Mind Users Category:Life Users Category:Fate Users Category:Subjective Reality Users